


Already Taken Flight

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alien Isabelle Lightwood, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Banned Together Bingo, Crack, F/F, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Clary meets an alien whom she names Isabelle.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Already Taken Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is so ridiculous that I don't even know...
> 
> Prompts:  
> HM500 - flight  
> Banned Together Bingo - causes confusion and stupidity
> 
> I wasn't at all sure what to write for this Banned Together Bingo prompt, so I looked into the banned book that the prompt is based on. This is nothing like that book, but I hope I channeled enough ridiculousness? The moment with the flowers in the vase is directly based off something I read about that book though. (P.S. The book is The Dumb Bunnies by Dav Pilkey.)
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry about this.

Clary stared as the being floated down from the sky in the middle of New York City. Everyone seemed to have vanished.

“Are you an angel?” she asked.

The being laughed, and it was like music. Clary’s stomach twisted.

“I read about those things in one of those books you humans write,” the being said. “They’re supposed to be creatures of benevolence, no? That’s not what I am. I’m merely a visitor from another world far, far away from here.”

Clary gasped. The reveal that this being was an alien, not an angel, made them no less fascinating in her eyes.

“What’s your name?” she asked. “I’m Clary.”

She held out her hand for a shake. The alien looked at it for a long moment as they considered what to do with it. They eventually shook Clary’s hand stiffly, as if they were copying motions they heard of for the first time.

“My kind do not receive names until our death, but if you need a name for me, feel free to call me whatever you like.”

Clary took a deep breath as responsibility rested upon her shoulders.

“How about Isabelle?” she asked.

Something about the name felt right.

The newly dubbed Isabelle thought so too because she smiled and stepped forward to tap her foot against Clary’s. She didn’t respond in any way to Clary’s questioning look as she brushed past her.

“Would you mind showing me your home, Clary? I would love to see how the humans live firsthand.”

All thoughts of stranger danger had fled Clary’s mind. For an adult, she was suddenly naive when it came to this alien who had appeared to her out of nowhere.

She led the alien into her tiny apartment and stood back as Isabelle inspected every inch of it, not showing any hesitation to flip through things and move them as if the space was her own.

With any human, Clary would have been offended, but with Isabelle, she knew that the alien wasn’t trying to be rude.

“What’s that?” Isabelle asked, tilting her head to look at the trans pride flag hanging on one wall.

Clary explained and was about to add what ‘transgender’ meant when Isabelle cut her off.

“I read about that,” she said. “Your species finds it strange that people could look differently but be a different gender. It’s all very odd.”

Her attention moved to a vase of daisies on the coffee table. She frowned at them a moment before flipping the flowers upside down and submerging the flowers themselves into the water. Clary stared.

“You humans do have some strange habits, don’t you?” Isabelle muttered. “Fascinating.”

“How long are you staying?” Clary asked instead of questioning the behavior.

She’d only met Isabelle fifteen minutes before, yet she foolishly wanted her to stay forever.

Isabelle turned to her with a smile.

“Oh, I have no intention of leaving until you’re flying away with me,” she said matter-of-factly.

It felt like Clary had already taken flight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://forensicisabelle.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
